


Coffee Boy

by Channie08



Series: Nct male oneshots open [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is Whipped, Coffee, College, Cute, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Secret Identity, Seo Youngho | Johnny-centric, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Channie08/pseuds/Channie08
Summary: Coffee and College is the life for Ten.Comment requests for oneshots!





	1. Chapter 1

Gone  
The college life is hard. I always have homework, but most of the time I can't get it done due to my work. After classes, I go straight to work at a small café called, KokoKafe. It's hard to manage a lot of the time. I have classes from 7 a.m. to 3:45 p.m., then I go to the café and work 4:15 to 11:30. I work during the week and every other weekend. On the weekends I work 4 a.m. to 2 p.m. 

I didn’t really have time to do homework, but that's where my best friend, Jaehyun, comes in, the weekends I don’t work, he helps me study and do my homework. He lives in the apartment complex across from my own, a place I've been to only a few times.

I go to Stage Molding University or SMU. It is a college for arts, like singing, rapping, dancing, producers, actors, and models. I have about 3 hours in each of my classes, which are singing, dancing, and rapping. Speaking of which, I have to meet Jaehyun to walk to SMU.

As I walk out of my complex, I see Jaehyun crossing the street, brown hair flopping around as he has a bounce in his step. “Hey Jae! Ready for classes for today?” I question the tall boy. 

He smiled my way, ruffling my jet black hair and replied, “Of course I am! Only one semester left! Did you know Haechan and Taeyong have dropped out though?” 

I look at him weirdly, shaking my head before grumbling, “No, Taeyong hasn’t talked to me for a while, and I thought they loved singing and rapping? Especially Haechan!” 

Jaehyun smirked a bit before stating, “They didn’t just drop out of class, they dropped out of college as a whole…” I stayed silent at that, wondering why my two friends dropped out.

We continued to walk in silence to the university, but soon the silence was interrupted when we reached the large, bright school.

We were immediately greeted by the two youngest of our group, Renjun and Chenle, the dreamies of the entire class. Both were Chinese in ethnicity, Renjun a taller lanky boy with beautiful golden brown hair. Chenle on the other hand, was a shorter boy, with a bit of cute pudge to his face and long purple hair that matched his purple shirt.

There were a few others to our group, WinWin, Kun, Taeil, and Jungwoo. Oh and myself, Ten! There were about 38 people in our class, I only really know my group and a few other random people.

“Alright class, get into groups of seven! There will be one group with fewer people.” Mr.Kang stated.

I immediately grabbed Jaehyun’s hand as he grabbed Taeil’s, which continued down the line of our friends until it stopped at Renjun. As our group formed, WinWin was left out. He groaned as he realized this and shook his blond head at us, but stopped when another group of guys walked over to him.

“Hey, we are short one person, you’re going to be in our group. My name is Yuta” said the tall male in the middle of the group.

“Oh, a-alright, I’m WinWin!” stuttered WinWin. I internally sighed at his awkwardness but turned to my group after hearing Yuta speak again. 

“I know who you are, how would I not know you? Your singing is amazing!” Praised the pink haired boy.

“Come on Ten! Mr.Kang said we have to compose a song, we have to add stuff from our other classes though too. Jaehyun is gonna write the raps, and you are in charge of choreography!” Yelled Chenle, laughing like a dolphin afterwards. 

I nodded while sitting down in a circle with them, “How about we call it… Black on Black?” I questioned. They all smiled at me and nodded, and we immediately got to work on our project.

\-------------------After Classes-------------------

“Guys! How dare you leave me out of the group! I was so awkward! The group I ended up in was filled with attractive guys! Why not leave Taeil out? He is the oldest!” Complained WinWin when all of our classes had finished. 

We all listened, feeling slightly bad for leaving him out, but jealous of who he got to work with. We walked out of the school together, all mindlessly chatting with each other.

“Hey guys, I gotta head to work, I’ll text you all later. Jae are we still hanging out once I finish work?” I questioned. 

Jaehyun frowned before replying, “I can’t today, I have to work late with a client.” 

I nodded at him, understanding how his clients could get. He helps in a music studio, and sometimes new clients are crazy about having their song become a hit, so they make the workers stay there for ungodly hours and make them do more than what they were originally asked of.

I waved at my friends, bidding them a goodbye before I start my short trek to the café. As I get there, I walk into the back to change into my work outfit, which is just white skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, and a brown apron that says ‘KoKoCafe’ on it. I quickly clock in and head up to the front so I can take my bosses, Minseok’s, spot at the register so he could go home to his wife, Daea.

“Hello! Welcome to KoKoCafe! How can I help you?” I ask the girl who was next in line. 

She grinned at me and said, “I’ll have a medium caramel frappe, oh also along with your number!”

I smiled at her, internally rolling my eyes at her, “That will be $4.32, also sorry I don’t give my number out.” She immediately frowned at me before harshly dropping the exact amount of money into my waiting hand.

“Man you could’ve given her my number!” Yelled my co-worker, Sehun, as he started working on her drink. 

I chuckled at him before replying, “Don’t you have a girlfriend?” and then going and taking the next order, not missing the way he tried to throw a coffee bean at me, but accidentally landing in a cup. This made me laugh a bit more, scaring the next person in line.

After about 4 hours of working, I went on a quick brake for 20 minutes, working on my project for class while sipping on a cup of hot tea.

Sehun tried helping me with the choreographing as much as he could, but he couldn’t do much since he is majoring in just rapping. 

The break was nice but it did come to an end, so I walked back out and started making the last drinks for the adults that come in, getting ready for the late night college kids.

The coffee orders started stacking up as more college kids came in, trying to do their homework but stay awake to finish it. Sehun left around 10, and left me with the last few teens that were left, the rush slowing down immensely.

It doesn’t take long before I’m drifting away, soon hearing the sound of rain hitting the roof, and then running down the clean windows, a crack of thunder rolling across the cool, dark night sky.

I start cleaning the coffee pot, blenders, and other dishes from the past hour once 11:15 rolls around. 

I sweep the granite floors for a bit before I hear someone say, “Excuse me? Sir?” I look up to see a tall, handsome man standing before me, brushing his deep black hair to the side as he gazes down at me.

I quickly scramble to the register before stuttering out, “H-Hello! Welcome to KoKoCafe! How can I help you?” 

He chuckles deeply at me before replying, “I will have a coffee with milk and a bit of sugar, please.”

I nod, punching his order into the register, saying, “That will be $3.67, who’s the order for?” I really didn’t need to know who the order was for, there was only the two of us and a college kid here. I just want to put a name to his handsome, mysterious face.

“Johnny” he spoke, his deep voice causing a shiver to run down my spine. I nod once again while taking the money his large hand is offering. 

“Okay sir, your change is-” I started to say but was quickly cut off by him saying, “Keep it.”

“But sir that’s almost $50!” I exclaim in shock, trying to give the money to him, but he just pushes my hand back while stating, 

“I know, a beautiful face like yours deserves it.”

Then he walks over to the pick-up spot, leaving me to be a blushing mess to make his drink.

Once I made it, I brought it over to him, mumbling, “Here you go…”

He takes it gently while chuckling out, “Thanks beautiful.” Then he walks out of the café.

I shake my head a bit before I start wiping the counter down, and then lock up the doors when the clock strikes 11:30.

After I lock the doors, I step out into the rain and see a car parked on the street. The window of it rolls down and a man pops his head out, saying, “Johnny has paid for your ride home today.” 

My jaw drops and I slowly get into the car, wondering why a stranger would pay for my ride home. The man asks for my address, which I quickly give to him.

He starts driving, and into time, we reach the front of my complex. I hop out saying thanks to the man, but before I could leave, I hear the man yell out, “He told me to give you the extra money from the ride, so here ya go kid!” Then drives off, leaving me with what seems like hundreds of dollars, in my hands.

I run up into my apartment and whip out my phone, calling Jaehyun. As I wait for him to pick up, I rush around my apartment, putting things away and grabbing stuff to get ready for bed. When he does pick up, he sounds almost out of breath, and he speaks almost harshly.

“What do you need Ten? It’s almost midnight!” he spits out, which causes me to cower a bit at the harshness. 

“Um, w-well there was this guy that came to the café and let me keep his change of almost $50. Then he p-paid for my ride home and told the taxi guy to give me the extra money which is hundreds of dollars! W-What do I do?” I stutter out, almost scared for his reaction, but to my surprise, he just laughs and says,

“I don’t know, accept it? Who was the guy anyways?”

I let out a sigh of relief before saying, “He says his name is Johnny, he’s really tall, beautiful black hair with an undercut, I don’t know!”

He laughed again at me for a bit, before replying, “Just accept it, it’s not like you can give it back now. You can go buy those new shoes for dance that you wanted. I gotta go Ten, my client, is well… He isn’t behaving in my studio, won’t stop freaking out.”

I sighed at him before bidding him my goodbyes. I went and immediately went to bed after I had finished getting into my sweatpants and t-shirt. I fell asleep to the dream of Johnny in the coffee shop, just watching me in the corner of the shop, in the shadows…

Waking up the next morning was a bit of a struggle, I hadn’t slept that well last night. As I rolled out of bed, I put my glasses on before heading over to my small closet, trying to flatten my hair. I pull out my outfit, which consisted of black skinny jeans, and a short sleeved, maroon button up.

I then proceeded to walk to the kitchen and grab a granola bar to eat on my way to my classes. Finally, I walk to my front door and pull on my black combat boots to finish off my outfit.

    Once I’m on my way out of the complex, I cross across the street to meet Jae. The moment I step onto the sidewalk, Jae walks out of his complex, giving me a small smile. Then jogging slowly over to meet me, ruffling my hair like he does every single day.

    “You okay? You look really tired.” I state to him, worried for his well-being.

He looks at me from under his fringe of hair, saying, “Yeah, I’m alright. My client refused to cooperate, so I had to give him a huge spiel about how I can’t do everything, and how I’m really the boss, not him.” I nod my head, not questioning what might have happened with the client.

    Our arrival at school was made known immediately, as we both hear Chenle shout, “TEN! JAE! RENJUN IS TRYING TO KILL ME! PLEASE HELP ME!” The said boy runs and hides behind my small stature, Renjun chasing him as if there was no tomorrow for him. Chenle peeked around me for a quick moment, only to see Jae’s strong figure grab the running Renjun, and hold him back.  
   
   “Renjun, why are you trying to kill Chenle?” I question calmly, internally rolling my eyes at the two children's argument.

“Chenle told these two guys that I like them! I don’t even know who they are!” Renjun whined. Jaehyun laughed slightly, ruffling Renjuns hair, annoying the boy further.

    “Junnie! They were both totally checking you out! I’m trying to brighten your lonely life!” Retorted Chenle, sassily throwing his hands up into the air.

    I sigh loudly, looking between the two youngsters, saying “Lele, Junnie, both of you hug it out and apologize. We gotta get to class!”

I then give them both a quick shove to the other and start walking to class, hearing them both say their sorrys. We walk to class together, meeting up with our other friends on our way to the room.

    Upon arriving to class, we all go into our area and start showing each other the work we did for the project. For myself, I actually had to show it, I did the dance moves once, then another time just slowed down.

    “Ten! These are amazing! They fit perfectly!” Said Kun, trying to copy the moves himself. I blushed at the compliment, mumbling a quiet thanks. We continued to practice, putting everything together and fixing any mistakes that were made.

    As class ended, I had gotten a text from Minseok, saying that the cafe had burst a pipe, so I didn’t have to come into work. I was so happy that I ran right into someone, making myself fall to the ground.

    I looked up, only to be surprised by the sight of Johnny, the mysterious boy from the cafe. He seemed slightly surprised, saying “You're the cute coffee boy.” I flush red, nodding while looking down to my feet. This just causes him to chuckle before mumbling, “Ahh, well I was hoping to do this at a different time I saw you, and in a less public of a place. But things don’t always go as planned…”

    I looked up in confusion, only to see a muscular hand go to my neck and press down, causing black dots to speckle across my vision, soon leaving me in darkness…

Little did I know, that would be the last time I would ever see this school, or go to work, cause Johnny? Well, he had taken me to his car, and brought me to my doom, kidnapping my so I couldn’t belong to anyone else… Only him...


	2. Pt. 2

Ten's POV:

"I TOLD EVERYONE TO LEAVE TEN OUT OF THIS! WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU GET HIM INVOLVED!" A familiar voice shouted. 

Dazed, I opened my eyes, looking around at my surroundings to find myself laid on a bed with silk sheets. 

I groaned as I heard another voice yell, "I DIDN'T KNOW THIS WAS THE TEN YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT! IT DOESN'T MATTER ANYMORE, ALL HID FRIENDS ARE GETTING TAKEN ANYWAYS!"

After hearing this, I shot up in the bed, remembering what had hapoened. I quietly stand up to walk to the door of the room when I hear, "Hyung, don't bother it's locked..." 

I look to the side of the room and see Haechan, sitting in a chair, book in his hands. 

"Haechannie? What are you doing here, why are we here?" I question softly, moving over to the small boy. 

He looks up to me and stands up, only to push me to sit and the get on my lap. Then he responds quietly, "Jaehyun hyung is part of a gang... If someone from the gang finds someone they want to spend their life with, they take them. Like us, but Jaehyun told everyone not to take you I guess..."

Confused I rub my head and then ask, "Why me? Why are you in here then?"

He giggles and says, "Because your his best friend silly, and I'm here because I'm a pain in the ass and don't want to be here. If you don't listen you get locked in here, Taeyong hyung is here too but he's good I guess..."

I go to ask another question, but the door swings open and Jaehyun storms in and grabs my arm, dragging me up making Haechan fall to the ground. 

"Jaehyun! What the hell you could've hurt him!" I shout, yanking my arm out of his grip to go help Haechan who's on the floor. 

The small boy looks at me and cowers behind me and says, "I-It's okay hyung, just go with Jaehyun hyung"

Confused, I say, "Haechannie no, come with me, please?" 

Jaehyun then sighs and says, "Ten I'm sorry but he needs to stay here till Mark comes and get him. He won't be here much longer I promise, now come on."

I give a worried glance back to Haechan, but go with Jaehyun as he pulls me out of the room. He then places me on a couch, across the coffee table in front of me sits Johnny. 

"Hey! What the hell why'd you take me!" I shout in anger, standing up. 

Not even a second later Jaehyun was pushing me to sit again. A sigh escaping both of their mouths. 

Johnny looked at me and responded, "Cause your beautiful and I want you to spend your life with me, all that shit. "

A grown filled the room after Johnny said this, I looked to Jaehyun as he said, "This is not how you were gonna tell him. Ten do you want to be part of this? Otherwise if you don't, other gangs are gonna target you."

I looked down to my hands and questioned, "Why are they gonna target me?" 

This made Johnny come and sit by me and say, "Another gang called Seventeen saw me carrying you out of the college. Either way your a target now, but I want you to be with me, then you can have full time protection. Otherwise we are gonna have your apartment guarded because your Jaehyun's best friend."

I looked to Jaehyun and lightly punched his shoulder before looking back to Johnny and responding, "I need to know you more before I stay with you, so I'm gonna stay at my apartment for now." 

Jaehyun nodded and said, "Okay, I already put the whole gang into your phone and you can't tell your other friends, okay? They'll get here eventually. I'm gonna make shift arrangements, Johnny talk for a bit then come help." Then he stood up and walked out of the room. 

I looked awkwardly at the floor and said, "Text me or something... We can get to know each other."

Johnny smiled and stood up saying, "Sounds good, there is a car to drive you to your apartment. Someone will come by later, they might bring their boyfriend with so they aren't alone and bored." Then he walked out. 

Standing up, I groan quietly, debating everything in my head. I didn't want to be apart of this life, but there's no going back now. 

Suddenly a door slams open and two people come walking in, but one of them, who I realize is Yuta from college, has another person on their shoulder. The shorter one looks at me and asks, "Why are you out here by yourself?"

I cower under his glare before mumbling, "Cause I'm going home?" 

This answer didn't please either of them, and the one who asked the question walked over to me before grabbing my arm and dragging me back to the bedroom I came from earlier. 

"Hey! Let me go! You fucking weirdo!" I shouted, trying to move out of his grip.

He groans before throwing men over his shoulder and walking. 

"WHAT THE HELL! PUT ME DOWN! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT WINWIN?!" I scream, thrashing around. 

All of a sudden I'm thrown on the bed, Winwin being tossed gently beside me. I sit up quickly, yelling, "WHAT THE FUCK!"

The guys groan and Yuta asks, "Who's is this one Mark?"

The first guy, Mark, shrugs and says, "He came on Johnny's shoulder. Haechan, are you ready to listen?"

Haechan, who is in the chair again, lifts his hand up before flicking Mark off and saying, "Nope, go suck a dick."

More groans filled the room at his words and Mark replies, "I would if you were out of here and listening."

"Ew" I say, before standing up and attempting to walk back to the door, "Let me the fuck out I'm going home."

"Okay, what's your name? I'm Yuta, and your not going home." Said boy responds before walking out. 

"Ten it's no use, just sit down..." Haechan says. 

Mark looks at me suddenly and says, "Oh shit, your Ten? Fuck! Jaehyun is gonna murder me for manhandling you!"

I laugh and say, "Sucks to suck! Actually I won't tell Jaehyun if you let these two stay at my apartment with me? I guess I'm getting protection there."

Nodding vigorously, Mark says, "Done deal! Let's go!"

Then next thing I know we are walking out the door, Mark carrying Winwin and my arms around Haechan. Getting into the car, Winwin is laid across our laps and Mark sits in the front. 

Arriving to my apartment complex, we walk up the stairs to my door. I groan and say, "I don't know what happened to my keys..."

Mark raises an eyebrow and twists the handle, pushing the door open. 

Confused, I say, "I swear I locked it!"

This causes Mark to hand me Winwin and whip out a pistol as he walks into the apartment. I follow him in, carefully holding Winwin, and Haechan helping to carry half his weight. 

Then suddenly Mark groans and we look to see Johnny and someone else sitting on my couch. 

"How did I get here before you? Anyways, We are your first shift for protection! Mark, are Winwin and Haechan staying too?" Johnny says cheerily. 

Mark nods as he waves goodbye, he gives Haechan a quick peck on the cheek and walks out. The small boy blushes at this, and moves to put Winwin on the empty space on the couch. 

Johnny stands up with the other guy and says, "This is Lucas, we brought board games, might as well have fun if it's gonna be like this for a while right?"

I smile and nod, "Okay Haechan and I are going to whip your ass!"

"Game on" Johnny responds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment nct oneshot requests! Or Dm my insta at kpopboygroups00

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests for a nct oneshot comment please


End file.
